The Storm
by NexSha-Stories
Summary: During summer break, Princess Aisha decides to show her new boyfriend, Nex, around her realm, Andros. What she thought would be a fun day trip for two becomes a test of their relationship and what it means to be a queen.
1. Oya

When would her silly boyfriend learn not to make bets he couldn't win?

Aisha smirked as she led Nex along the palace-side beach, staying close to the shoreline so he could feel the lukewarm water sweep across his feet, and the crisp, salty breeze brush his cheek. He'd let his guard down if she lulled him into a vacation mood. She watched his face. No smile yet, but she'd change that in a few seconds.

Her beloved oceans showed off for him, as if they were in on her plan. Faking a tour guide voice, she pointed out every detail: the sparks of sunlight twinkling on the surface like the energy in a fairy's wings; the gradients of teal and sky-blue, shifting to green where the water mixed with the sand; the waves — perfect for surfing — roaring and bubbling as they tumbled onto the shore and dissolved into suds.

Nex just nodded. The corners of his mouth sagged like he'd glued them to his chin, and his eyes had a mischievous sparkle in them.

She should have known. He never let her win easily.

At least she had another trick waiting in the village: the street musicians' drums. No one could resist them! He wouldn't be able to stop smiling, as the beat took control of his arms, his hips, his feet.

Aisha glanced at his slip-ons and grinned. Yeah, he could dance in those.

The familiar stone and brick buildings began to rise in front of them. She closed her eyes and listened for the drums in the distance, usually the first sound she heard. Where were they? The only noise was sails rustling by the beach. And where were the villagers? They always greeted her — their princess — as she walked by. A chill crept through her body as she scanned the deserted streets. All the doors and windows were covered by beams and planks, clogging the air with the stench of freshly-cut oak.

Near the square, the marketplace looked like a monster had attacked it. Nothing remained but torn tents, shards of wood, and rotting food scattered on the ground, along with tables with their legs chopped off.

"What happened? Where'd everybody go?" she said. Nex held her hand tighter and caressed it with his thumb.

"They're gettin' ready for Oya!" a gritty voice called out from behind.

Both of them jumped. Where did that man come from? Well, at least they weren't alone. As they approached him, he bobbed his head like a parrot and nearly dropped one of the logs he was carrying.

Oya? Of course. That explained everything. Maybe she'd been away from home for too long.

"That's right," she said with a sigh. "It's almost time, isn't it?"

"Ay, Your Highness," said the man. "Me favorite time of year! Ha ha! Oya's big business for we carpenters. Sold outta all me wood yesterday! These are for me fireplace. Could be rainin' for a while."

"Glad you're prepared. I'm sure the farmers are happy, too. We need the rain."

"Ay." He nodded solemnly. "Long as it ain't too much. Lost a lotta crops in the floods last year. Me shack came tumblin' down, too. Had to build it up again. Oya's a fearsome beast. Can't take 'er lightly."

Nex gently nudged Aisha with his arm. "What's Oya? Is that a holiday or something?"

"Listen to this one! A holiday?" The carpenter's laugh shook the ground.

"He's not from around here," said Aisha, choking back a chuckle. "It's a storm, sweetie. A big one."

Nex's eyes grew as big as islands. "Whoa! Seriously?"

"It's okay." She rubbed his chest. "We'll be back in Magix before it gets here."


	2. Mermaids

Oya, the recurring storm. How could anyone from Andros forget it?

Aisha remembered the times she snuck out of the palace to visit the farmers. They talked about Oya all the time. Every year, it provided them with enough rain to water their crops all summer. But it also flooded fields, toppled trees, and tore apart buildings.

The storm was a blessing and a curse, but Andros wouldn't be paradise without it.

While the sun was still shining, Aisha had plenty of time to share this paradise with Nex. Besides, she hadn't won the bet yet.

She led him along a bay just outside the palace walls. Her parents, Queen Niobe and King Teredor, had brought her here when she was young to meet her underseas family: the mermaids. Nex had never seen one before. If this didn't make him smile, nothing would.

Near a boulder in the water, a long, lavender fin poked through the surface. Nex jolted.

"Wait, is that a — ?"

"Uh-huh," Aisha said, grinning. The frown on his face stayed put, but his shaky hand gave away his excitement. Why hadn't she tried this sooner?

She knew who the mermaid was right away: her cousin Tressa. This time of day, she'd be patrolling the ocean for pirates, but maybe she could spare a few minutes.

"Tressa!"

No response. Tressa's fin flicked up and down a couple times, then sank back beneath the waves.

Just as Aisha was about to call her name again, the red-haired mermaid burst through the surface, waving her hand wildly. "Cousin Aisha!"

The fairy beamed. "Hey, Tressa! I've got someone I want you to meet!"

Three more mermaids popped up next to Tressa. Perfect timing.

"Tala! Nesia! Kalia!" said Aisha. "Hey!"

As the mermaids waved back, an idea flashed into the fairy's mind. "Stay there! We'll come to you! Up for a little swim, Nex?"

"Why not?" he said, keeping his expression still.

Aisha stripped down to her swimsuit and charged into the water. It was lukewarm, the perfect temperature. A smile broke across her face as she took in her surroundings: the sand, the breeze, the seashells prodding her heels, the rhythm of the waves. The ocean was her home. It moved her, energized her.

"Race ya!" she said as she dove in. Her arms spun like turbine blades, digging a path through the water. She rolled with the waves, letting them lift her and propel her towards her goal.

Nex's voice grew louder, closer. She could see the tips of his hair, the spray from his swim strokes. He laughed between breaths. A taunting laugh.

 _You won't beat me!_ She kicked harder and faster. Her lungs sputtered. No stopping. No looking back.

She sighted the boulder. Just three feet away. Two feet. One.

Her palm collided with the cold stone, and she leaned against it as Tressa and her friends applauded. Nex came in seconds after. For a few moments, they floated there and caught their breaths, with the ocean's roar and their heartbeats as their soundtrack.

It was Aisha who broke the silence between them.

"Is that all you got, sweetie?"

"You had a head start!" Nex snatched her up into his arms and planted a wet, salty kiss near her lips. The fairy dissolved into giggles.

The mermaids crowded around the couple like paparazzi.

"Who is he, Princess?"

"Is he a Specialist?"

"How long have you been dating?"

Typical mermaids. They loved gossip.

As Nex stared at them with a whale-like grin, Aisha giggled again. Had she looked that bug-eyed and full of wonder when she met the mermaids when she was little? Maybe her parents would remember.

Then it hit her. She leaned right up to Nex's ear. "I win the bet."

It took a few seconds for him to realize what she meant. As soon as he did, he buried his head in his hands and let out a frustrated sigh mixed with laughter. Aisha threw her arms around his neck and chuckled.

Who cared about a bet? This was all she wanted, the only thing that really mattered. A day alone with her sweetheart.

When she and Nex returned to the shore, she snapped her fingers. Two beach towels appeared in a flash of glittering light. After wrapping herself up in one, she picked up her pants and fished her cellphone out of her pocket.

 _A missed call? From Mom?_

She couldn't ignore it. Her mom only called when she had something important to tell her. Aisha mashed the call button, and a hologram of the queen, Niobe, jutted out of the screen.

"Aisha, darling!"

Her breathless voice made Aisha shudder. "Mom? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry to interrupt, my dear, but your father and I would like to speak with you."

Now? Great. This would set the tour back a few hours — maybe the rest of the day. But family came first. Besides, her mom looked worried.

"Okay, Mom. We'll be back soon." Aisha looked up at her boyfriend as she slipped the phone back into her pocket. "Nex, I'm sorry, but I — "

Before she could finish, he grabbed the tips of her towel and scooped her into his arms.

"I know," he said, laying a kiss on her forehead. "Don't worry. I just hope it's nothing serious."


End file.
